Confrontation
by Angel22897
Summary: Jonas confronts his father about the twin and Gabriel's release.


Jonas stood outside of his dwelling, waiting for his father to come back from the Nurturing Center. Jonas was a mixture of emotions that he had only experienced before in memories. He paced back and forth, wondering if confronting his father was a really a good idea. Jonas then remembered the anguish he had felt when he found out what "release" really meant. He remembered watching the newchild slowly die as his father injected him. Jonas ached inside. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his tunic. Jonas thought about the newchild; the life he never had, the things he could have accomplished, how it had all been taken away from him, before he could even grasp it. Jonas fought back tears and looked up at the now always blue sky. If only the rest of the community could see what he and The Giver did. If only they could see how wrong everything was. Jonas sat down on the front step and sighed. He studied his surroundings, taking in all of the amazing colors. For a moment he thought he felt sunshine, and he remembered what thing had been like before him, and The Giver, and back, and back, and back. He was in a moment of bliss, and for a few minutes, he forgot why he had felt so sorrowful. He barely even noticed when his father pulled up to the dwelling on his bicycle, Gabriel strapped to the back laughing and smiling. Neither of them knew of pain or of the many wonderful things that had been and may never be again. Jonas planned on leaving the community, but that was a plan that could easily fail. He knew that. That one thought had haunted him for most of the day.

"Hi, Jonas!" his father exclaimed gleefully.

"Hello, Father" Jonas mumbled. Anger boiled inside of him and he thought he might explode.

His father gave him a worried look."Is something bothering you, Jonas?"

Jonas stared at the ground considering his answer. His father's anxiety grew with the hesitation. Jonas couldn't hide it anymore. "Can we talk about it after the evening meal?" he asked.

His father looked troubled. "Please?" Jonas added, realizing the pure rage that had been in his voice before. His father nodded solemnly and walked inside.

Jonas was apprehensive about the conversation he would soon have with his father. He had never questioned his father before, and knew once he had asked such an accusing question, his father would certainly consider him rude. Jonas again looked to the sky, which was now slowly darkening, trying to think of a way to lighten the question. Lily stepped outside and sat next to him. She was awestruck. What was Jonas so fascinated with? She knew it may be perceived as rude but decided to ask anyway. "Jonas, what are you looking at?"

"The sky, Lily, it's beautiful!" Jonas answered, once again in bliss. Lily stared at him, clearly confused.

Jonas sighed "I wish you could see it too, Lily. It's amazing!"

"What's so amazing about the sky?" Lily asked. "It's the same today as it always is."

Jonas thought of words to explain it, but he couldn't. Color was something beyond describing, so he sat there in silence with Lily, until it was time for the evening meal.

During the evening meal Jonas's father told the family unit that Gabriel would be released. Jonas was mortified. Not only was Gabriel being released, Jonas's father who had cared for him for over a year, voted for it.

After the evening meal Jonas and his father talked in private. Jonas was furious with his father, but tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Father," said Jonas, trying his best to hold back tears. "You c-can't d-do this to G-Gabriel."

"Jonas," said his father sternly. "We told you and your sister that you couldn't become attached to Gabriel. He was just a guest. We all knew he would have to leave at one point."

"Not released!" Jonas snapped. Jonas was shocked by his own rudeness. He had never yelled at his father before. "Father," he practically whispered, his voice now shaking. "I know you couldn't possibly understand, but, what you're doing, what you've been doing, its...wrong."

"Jonas..." said his father, who was now becoming utterly impatient with him. "You couldn't possibly know what you're talking about. After all your not a Nurturer. Gabe will be very comfortable-"

"Yeah, before you kill him!" Jonas blurted out.

"Jonas!" his father exclaimed in horror.

"I saw it," Jonas admitted. ""the release, for the twin, The Giver showed me."

Jonas's father was stunned, maybe even angry, but he listen to Jonas, nevertheless. He was curious as to why Jonas was so upset. Sure it could be difficult, but the concept of release had never really bothered him, not in the way it did Jonas.

"Just because he's not doing so well now-" Jonas stopped himself. "What about his future? Doesn't it mean anything to you? Doesn't it bother you, just a little bit? Please, please, try to understand" Jonas begged.

"Jonas I really enjoy Gabriel's company, I do, but he's way behind the other children his age. I know you enjoy his company too, but we just have to let go. Try to understand. It's what's best for the community."

"No!" Jonas yelled. "He's not hurting anyone, he's just, he's just different. This sameness we have its...it's stupid! W-what about Gabe? What about what's best for him?"

"Jonas!" his father shouted. "That's enough, this conversation is over! You have been very rude, you've insulted me and the community!"

Jonas was dumbfounded. He had never heard his father yell before. It was a bit frightening for him.

"Your mother and I raised you better than that." he added with a pained expression on his face, before walking out of the room.

Jonas thought about following him, to continue asking questions. He could. The rules clearly stated that he could ask _any_question of _any_citizen and was exempted from rules against rudeness, but he decided to leave it at that. His father obviously couldn't and wouldn't understand unless he had the memories too. _What about love?_Jonas asked himself, and that night he ran away with Gabriel, to a place elsewhere in which he whole-heartedly believed existed.


End file.
